Memories With Her
by scarletcat123
Summary: At first,I didn't care about friends. But you make my eyes open about friendship,I will always cherish this memories I got about you. (Redone! and don't forget! review!)


**scarletcat123: hello! as I promised I re done my story,now enjoy! I hope I don't have many mistakes this time!**

Memories With Her

I really hate my classmates, they're just really selfish, they just watched and didn't want to do anything because they're afraid to get hurt. "After all.. humans are selfish creature, and I too one of them. Only wanted help,and didn't want to help myself.." I thought, do I have any friends? Of course, I have friends before. But until they left me alone last year when that happened. I am busy writing my homework, until two girls came in to the class. The once crowded classroom is now filled with whisperings, some shot a glance towards me who is still busy writing my homework. I didn't look up nor I stopped writing. One of the girl who came in,whose name is Luka, slammed her hand on my desk. I flinched a bit then stopped writing. "Where is the homework I asked for?" the asian girl whose name is Meiko asked, half yelling. I gave the homework I wrote before to Meiko. She snatched it from my hand and gave it to Luka who read it a little bit then throw it to me, the thick book hit me in the head, I winced it pain. "I ASKED FOR MATH! NOT HISTORY! HOW STUPID YOU CAN BE?!" she yelled, Meiko smirked and kicked my desk. "Take that!" she said, all my things on it fell to the floor, when they go,I take my desk and rearrange it all. I sighed "Just I really wanted to fight them back.." I muttered.

Just as I predicted, Luka and Meiko took me to the school backyard. And started to hit me with a baseball bat, kicking me. Suddenly Luka pushed me to the wall, my head hit the wall hard. Warm red liquid flowed from my head. I'm feeling weak,pain stinging all over my body, my breathing become heavier and my vision started to blur. I heard a stranger's voice, screaming to stop at the two girls. "He..lp.. me..." was all I could say before I lost my consciousness.

The smell of medicines hit my nose, what I saw when I open my eyes is white "Am I.. dead?" I thought. "No,I'm not" feeling a little relieved. "Ah! You're finally awake!" a cheery voice said. Now I saw everything clearly, I'm in a hospital. A brown haired girl talked to me again, "You've passed out for 4 hours,I thought you were dying" "Eh! What time is it now?" I get up, "Ouch!" I grimaced,I can feel the pain from my wound. "It's 6 p.m. why there isn't any person answered the phone when I called your home?" she asked. "My dad is working abroad,my mom already died and my brother is in a boarding school, he lives in the dorm" I explained. "I have to go home now,my dad will call me at 7,he will be worried if I didn't answer the phone" I said again trying to get up despite for all the pain that is stinging my body. "I can't believe you,for all the treatment you got from them, you just wanted to go home? You should stay at my house until your wound is all healed, I can't let you be alone at the house" the brown-haired girl raised one of her eyebrow. "I don't care about them, and I'm not going to stay at a stranger's hpuse, I don't even knpw your-" "Rin" she said shortly, "What?" "Rin Kagamine. My name. Nice to meet you."

"Have you got all the stuff you need?" Rin asked, I brought my backpack and climbed to the car, "Yes" I said, "I can't believe I have to stay at her house.. she even promised to help me with those girls" I thought,then sighed "I knew I can't stand those puppy eyes of hers" I muttered. Recalling the scene at the hospital, "What?" Rin asked. "No,nothing" I said shortly before ignoring her.

"Welcome to my home! Please get comfortable Miku!" Rin said as she pulled me in. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she greeted her family. Three person popped up, "Welcome home Rin! Oh,who is this? Are you okay?" a beautiful lady asked, looking at me. "My name is Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you. And I'm actually fine Mrs. Kagamine" I smiled. "And this is my twin! Len! He's 3 minutes younger" Rin gestured her hand to a tall looking boy who looks exactly like her. "Hello,nice to meet you Len" I greeted him, "Same to you" he answered. "He sure is tall,is he really younger than Rin?" I thought while glancing at the twins who is bickering.

"You both must be starving! Let's eat!" Mrs. Kagamine said, I started to eat slowly,looking at Rin's family I just realized that my family can't compare to them,such warm family. "It's ironic when I say my family is a family when we rarely eat together,at least I know they do care for me" I thought. "Thank you for the food,it's delicious." I smiled, "Your welcome dear, there's no need to tidy it up" she said. "But,please at least let me help" I insisted. "Sure honey.. I appreciate it" she smiled, "Ah! Amfer! Waift for mhe!" Rin said with her mouth full of food. "Rin,you better swallow it" Len said, she gulped down her food "Geez.. I know!" Rin pouted. "Let's go to my room!" she dragged me "Ah,wait!" I followed her slowly,my wound is getting painful again. "It's still hurt you know.." I complained,half joking. "I'm sorry! I got a little excited!" she apologized, "A little?" I said unsurely. "Yeaahh.. no, I got too excited" she said, "Is it your first time having a classmate staying at your house?" I asked. "Yep,I was too lazy to ask them. And nobody wanted to be my friend because I'm boring" she said, "You're not boring" I said to her, "Oh really? Thanks!" maybe Rin is the first real friend that I made.

"And that! Is what you get! From stealing my food!" Rin yelled at Len, "Ri-Rin.." I tried to stop her. "don't you dare stop me!" she glared at me, while pinching Len's cheek. "Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Len said, trying to break free from Rin. I really want to laugh right now but I just can't,I'm afraid at Rin. "Pf..pftt..." I quickly cover my mouth, Rin stopped and looked at me. "did you.. just laugh?" she asked, "Sorry.. I can't hold it anymore,you two are too funny!" I laughed. Rin blushed, "Oh,and I just realized. We're going to be late for school" I said pointing at the clock. "EH! We have to go now!" she panicked and ran to the car, "Gakupo! Let's go to school now! Fast!" she said. "Yes" the driver replied while he drove fast.

"Why didn't you tell me that your clock is 30 minutes faster?" I asked her, "I tend to forgot about it Miku! I'm sorry!" she said, now we're sitting in the class where there isn't anyone there. It's still 6.30 and the school starts at 7.15,so we ended up chatting a whole lot. But then,I just realized that Meiko and Luka is standing next to us. "Well.. let's see what we've got here.. bunch of trash!" Luka said before I felt Meiko yanking my hair and throw me to the floor, my wound is getting painful. Then I saw Luka is starting to hit Rin, I felt really angry. So I stood,ignoring Meiko and slapped Luka in the face "don't you dare hit her!" I slapped her again and I think I snapped "SHE'S MY FRIEND!" then I kicked Luka, she got shocked on how I would hit her back. Then a teacher came in, stopped me and lectured me. Lucky for me and Rin, the other classmates defended me, saying that they had always bullied me. The teacher believes them and the two girls got suspended.

Rin and I was feeling very relieved, we become bestfriends and we grew up together. Our high school is different but we still stay in contact, I lost her contact for a while and I didn't know why until a phone call came. "_Hello? Is this Miku?_" a voice said, "Yes,it's me" "_Well.. I'm Len,Rin's brother_" he said "I remember you,so why do you call me?" I asked "_So.. Umm.. I know that you can't contact her,I'm pretty sure you didn't know her condition right now so I decided to tell you this.._" he stopped talking for a moment, I really got a bad feeling about the news he's going to tell me. "_Rin.. she died.." _Len said, "W-what? H-how?" I said,blood drained from my face. "_Well.. she started to complain that she didn't feel well,turns out she is sick and she died to-today_" Len said, I think he is going to cry now. "Where is she now?" I asked,while getting ready. "_The hospital nearbye our house" _Len said, "I'll be going there now" I cut the phone line andd called a cab "Crypton hospital please"

"Miku! You're here!" Mrs. Kagamine said,hugging me. Her eyes is red and swollen from crying, "Please let me see Rin.." I said, "Yes,of course dear.." Mrs. Kagamine leads me to a room. I saw Rin,lying at the bed. Looks really peaceful, "Rin..." my tears started to fell. I cried for hours there without saying a word, "Miku,Rin asked me to give you this" Len handed me a letter.

_Dear Miku,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my sickness,I just don't want to make you worry about me. I know that I won't be living to long. So I decided to wrote a letter for you,sounds cheesy right? Just like those anime we like to watch. Well.. first off.. I wanted to thank you for being my friend, I really enjoy your company, I never had real friend like you. You always cheers me up and you never doubted me, you always helped me while what I can do is sit silently watching you struggle. Sometimes I wonder what do you think of me.. I know that I'm useless and hopeless,but you are always there for me. The truth is.. you're my most precious friend, I always care for you.. and I hope that you will enjoy your life more from now on. This is my last wish,please don't cry for me anymore. I'll see you later at the heaven? Just kidding,any way. Good bye Miku,you're my best friend forever and don't forget me!_

_Love and Hugs,_

_Rin_

"Rin.." I wiped my tears off, "The one who should be thanking is me.. You're the one who helped me.. I never thought you as a burden.. I'll always remember you.. you're my best friend" I said smiling,before leaving Rin in her eternal sleep. The next day at her funeral, I didn't cry a bit. As I promised to her.

3 years later...

"dad! Bro! I'll be leaving!" I said before exiting the house, after the incident when I'm in junior high school, my dad and my brother is back. Living together with me again, I'm now in college and have a lot of friends, but I know, nobody can compare to Rin. She's my most important friend and I won't forget her. Rin is my sun,my saviour.


End file.
